Faction Reforms
In Europa Barbarorum, factions undergo a series of reforms that represent the changing of the military institution of a faction if the player manages to accomplish the requirements needed for the reform to occur. Some of the reforms require the building the right government on a specific settlement while others require a specific general in order for the reforms to occur. The completion of these reforms rewards the player with new units, government or buildings. A total of nine factions have unique reforms while the other factions have to wait till the "March of Time" to occur, which is the Marian Reforms event in Rome Total War which require the Roman faction to build a Huge City to trigger. This gives the other factions new units or changes the General's bodyguards. Note that in order to get the new units after the reforms occur, you need to upgrade your MIC. Celts:Aedui, Averni,Casse 1. The Time of Bondsmen -Casse, Arverni, and Aedui must build at least 5 (forum)(L3 Market) collectively 2. The Time of Soldiers -Casse, Arverni, and Aedui must build at least 9 (forum)(L3 Market) collectively -Casse, Arverni, and Aedui must build at least 5 Large Cities collectively -Casse, Arverni, and Aedui must build at least 5 Large Temples ('awesome' level)(L3 Temple) collectively Saka Rauka Indo-Saka Reforms -You must hold Baktra, Marakanda, Alexandreia Eschate, Antiocheia Margiane, Alexandria Ariana or Taksashila for 4 consecutive winters. Romani 1.Polybian Reforms The Polybian Reforms happen due to a change in equiptment and tactics that were adopted or adapted due to wars with Carthage and Celts. -At least year 242 -Hold 2 of these cities (Segesta, Mediolanum, Patavium, Bononia) -Hold 2 of these cities (Lilibeo, Messana, Syracuse) OR -Wait until 210BC (You get the new units only after upgrading your MICs.) 2.Marian Reforms The Marian Reforms mark a shift between citizen soldiers and professional soldiers from any class who are supplied their equiptment by the state. These reforms will occur when you have a large empire with a lack of landed citizens to fill the growing need for soldiers. If at this point there is a man willing to make the changes to the military system, the reforms will take place. -At least the year 172BC -Have more than 6 Latifundia built in Italy -Hold at least 45 settlements -Have a character that is: Sharp/Charismatic/Vigorous Popularis Consul or Ex-Consul Has Influence > 2 Has Command > 2 OR -Conquer 90 settlements. 3. Augustan Reforms/Imperial Reforms If a man with the drive arises in the Republic, willing to overthrow the Senate, give him the chance and these reforms will take place. (These reforms are not inevitable and are based on whether such a character arrises.) -At least year 125BC -Hold 90 settlements -Have at least 45 type2 settlements -Fight 400 battles -Have a general that is: Sharp/Charismatic/Vigorous At least Skilled Bureaucrat At least Arrogans At least Expert Recruiter Can't be Selfless (If these conditions are met, the general will receive a trait telling he wants to seize power. Make him the Faction Heir and as soon as he becomes the leader the reforms will happen.) Arche Seluekeia Cataphract Reforms -At least year 253BC -Two different generals must loose a large battle (including a loss to the general's bodyguard) against a faction that uses cataphracts (Pahlav, Armenia, Baktria). Hayasdan Pan-Caucasus Empire Reform Part1: -Upgrade Armavir to a Large Town -Build in Armavir a (market), (roads), (town_garrison)(L1 law), and (sanitize)(L1 health). = (Homeland resource will appear in Armavir) Part 2: -Build a Type1 government in Armavir = (Improved government resources will appear around the Caucasus region) Part 3: -Build Type3 or better governments in these cities (Armavir, Karkathiokerta, Ani-Kamah, Phraaspa, Kotais, Trapezous, Kabalaka, Mtskheta) = (Subjugation resources will appear in Amaseia and Mazaka) Persian Reforms(Pontos, Hayasdan) -Build Type3 governments in these cities (Arbela, Seleukeia, Babylon, Ekbatana, Charax, Susa, and Persepolis) -Build (persiapart) in these cities (Susa and Persepolis) = (Subjugation resources will appear in Susa, and Persepolis) Western Expansion 2: -Build Type3 governments and (persiapart) in these cities (Ekbatana, Seleukeia, Babylon, and Charax) -Build (persiafull) in these cities (Susa and Persepolis) = (Subjugation resources will appear in Ekbatana, Seleukeia, Babylon, and Charax) Western Expansion 3: -Build Type3 governments and (persiapart) in these cities (Palmyra, Edessa, and Arbela) -Build (persiafull) in these cities (Ekbatana, Seleukeia, Babylon, Charax, Susa, and Persepolis) = (Subjugation resources will appear in Palmyra, Edessa, and Arbela) Western Expansion 4: -Build Type3 governments and (persiapart) in these cities (Tarsos, Antiocheia, and Damaskos) -Build (persiafull) in these cities (Palmyra, Edessa, Arbela, Ekbatana, Seleukeia, Babylon, Charax, Susa, and Persepolis) = (Subjugation resources will appear in Tarsos, Antiocheia, and Damaskos) Eastern Expansion 2a: -Build Type3 governments and (persiapart) in these cities (Zadrakata, Apameia, and Gabai) -Build (persiafull) in these cities (Susa and Persepolis) = (Subjugation resources will appear in Zadrakata, Apameia, and Gabai) Eastern Expansion 2b: -Build Type3 governments and (persiapart) in these cities (Karmana and Gabai) -Build (persiafull) in these cities (Susa and Persepolis) = (Subjugation resources will appear in Karmana and Gabai) Eastern Expansion 3a: -Build Type3 governments and (persiapart) in these cities (Asaak, Hekatompylos, and Alexandreia-Ariane) -Build (persiafull) in these cities (Zadrakata, Apameia, Gabai, Karmana, Susa, and Persepolis) = (Subjugation resources will appear in Asaak, Hekatompylos, and Alexndreia-Ariane) Eastern Expansion 3b: -Build Type3 governments and (persiapart) in these cities (Pura, Alexandropolis, Prophthasia, and Alexandreia-Ariane) -Build (persiafull) in these cities (Zadrakata, Apameia, Gabai, Karmana, Susa, and Persepolis) = (Subjugation resources will appear in Pura, Alexandropolis, Prophthasia, and Alexandreia-Ariane) Eastern Expasion 4: -Build Type3 governments and (persiapart) in these cities (Baktra, Antiocheia-Margiane, and Kophen) -Build (persiafull) in these cities (Pura, Alexandropolis, Prophthasia, Alexandreia-Ariane, Zadrakata, Apameia, Gabai, Karmana, Susa, and Persepolis) = (Subjugation resrouces will appear in Baktra, Antiocheia-Margiane, and Kophen) Carthage -At least year 235BC -Build at least 5 (L5 regional MIC)(royal_barracks_V1) in these cities (Lepki, Garama, Adrumeto, Kirtan, Ippone, Tuat, Siga, Lixus, Sala, Gader, Mastia, Sucum-Murgi, Baikor, Arsé, Oxtraca, Numantia, Emporion, Tyde, Pallantia, Vellika, Tolosa, Massalia, Segesta, Arretium, Ariminum, Roma, Capua, Arpi, Taras, Rhegion) -Hold 3 of these cities (Tolosa, Massalia, Segesta, Arretium, Ariminum, Roma, Capua, Arpi, Taras, Emporion, Arse, Mastia, Gader) OR -Wait until 200BC Sweboz Druhtitīdiz The reforms for the Sweboz will occur when there is a well established trade system in Germania and the Sweboz have built up a military system in a province with metallurgical resources. At least 190BC, -A (forum)(L3 Market) built in these provinces: Kimbriolandam, Swebolandam, Rugolandam, Herusklandam, Habukolandam, Mrog Actagone (previously Hattolandam) - (army_barracks_U1)(L4 Regional MIC) in one of these provinces: Luvarottea, Sarmiszegethusa, Burdava, Eburonum, Vindobona, Iuvavoaeta, Veldideno, Aventicos, Vindelicoppidos, Vienna Pahlava Reformed Government The Pahlav reform isn't like the other reforms. Pahlav has a "reformed" government building that it buildable in Iran/Persia. Once you build up the infrastructure of the town, you are able to upgrade your nomadic government and reform your control of the region. In required settlements, build these in order. 1.Military occupation. 2.Migration 3.Pastoralism 4.Large Nomad Market 5.Settled Community 6.Warlords Horse Herds 7.Reformed Pastoralism 8.Advanced Settlement 9.Settled Aristocracy 10.Reformed Parthian Government. Category:Gameplay